Baby Gilmore and her Bag Boy
by Musical-mutiny
Summary: Rory and Tori are twin daughters of Loralai Gilmore. While similar in their love of books and academics, they differ in many ways. While Rory dreams of going to Harvard for Journalism, Tori's heart is set on Yale. The sisters are best of friends but when they get into Chilton and Tori meets a boy, their lives begins to change.
1. Chapter One: Lip Glosses and Coffee

Rory Gilmore opened the door to Luke's diner and entered the building quickly being followed inside by her twin sister, Tori.

The two girls looked around for a moment before smiling at the sight of their mother and made their way over to their usual table where she currently sat.

"Hey," Rory said softly as she sat down across from their mother.

"God, it's freezing." Tori commented as she slid into the booth next to her twin.

"What do the two of you need? Hot tea, coffee?" Lorelai questioned her daughters with a smile.

"Lip gloss." The two replied simultaneously.

"God, nearly sixteen years and it's still creepy when you two do that." Their mother muttered as she began digging through her purse while the twins grinned at each other.

Lorelai finally found her large makeup bag and pulled it out of her purse, "I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow."

Tori shook her head in disapproval, "Good Lord, we've got to get you back on sugar, mom."

Her twin nodded, but peered curiously into the back, "Anything in there not resembled a breakfast cereal?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yes," And began digging once more before pulling out another, smaller makeup bag, "It has no smell, but it changes color with your mood."

"God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup." Rory muttered.

Their mother jerked back feigning hurt, "Wow, you're crabby today."

Tori nodded in agreement, "I know, she nearly bit my head off when I tried to borrow her maroon sweater earlier."

The older of the two sighed, "I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD, and I need coffee."

Lorelai grimaced, "Ooh, I have your CD." She informed as she pulled said disk out of her bottomless bag.

Rory gasped, "Thief!" as she took the CD from their mother.

"Sorry, and I will get you some coffee." Their mother smiled as she stood up and grabbed a cup.

Tori got to her feet as well, "I'll come with you. I, too, am in desperate need of a caffeine kick."

The two Gilmore women made their way over to the counter where the owner, Luke was giving Loralai a disapproving frown.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed sitting the cup down, "It's not for me. It's for Rory, I swear."

Tori stepped up then and gave the man her best smile, "Could I have a cup as well? Please Luke!"

Luke shook his head at the two, "You're shameless." But he grabbed another cup and fixed them both some coffee anyway.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, 'Look, Officer Krupke. She's right at that table, right over there." She turned to point only to find a man blocking their sight talking to Rory.

"Who's that?" Tori asked her mother curiously as she grabbed the cup Luke offered her.

Lorelai looked over at her youngest daughter, "Your future daddy or possibly brother in law, doesn't look like he's too picky either way." Lorelai takes the offered cup. "Thanks." And the two make their way back to their table.

"Yeah, I've never been through here before." The man told Rory just as Loralai and Tori returned.

"Oh, you have, too." Lorelai responded as she slid up next to the man while Tori took her previous seat.

"Oh, hi." The man smiled at seeing her again.

"Oh, hi." Lorelai grinned sarcastically, "You really like my table, don't you?"

"I was just, uh. . ." He stuttered out.

"Getting to know my daughter." She finished his sentence coming to stand behind her girls.

"Your. . ."

Rory looked up at him sweetly, "Are you my new daddy?"

Tori scoffed playfully, "No Ror, he's obviously planning on becoming my brother in law."

The man looked positively dumbfounded, "Wow. You do not look old enough to have a daughter. No, I mean it." He then pointed to Rory, "And you do not look like a daughter."

Lorelai nodded along, keeping her smile, "That's possibly very sweet of you. Thanks."

He then looked over at Tori curiously, "Is she...?"

"Also my daughter, they're twins." Lorelai responded, getting a little irked.

"So. . .daughters. You know, I am traveling with some friends." He offered, his smirk returning as he pointed to the two men sitting at the bar looking over at them.

"They're sixteen." She finally snapped at the man.

"Bye." He said quickly as he and his friends exited the establishment.

"Drive safe." Lorelai called after them as she took her seat and grinned at her two daughters.

The three of them promptly broke into a giggling fit.

Lorelai sighed and stood up, "Alright, I gotta get back to the house and change for work, you two stop by before heading to school. Bring your French papers and have Michel take a look at them."

"Okay, bye mom." The twins replied simultaneously and smiled at her.

Lorelai stared at them for a moment curiously before giving a light shiver, "God, that weird." She whispered before walking out the door.

Later that morning, Rory and Tori walked through front door of the Independence Inn to see their mother before school. Once finding Lorelai standing at the front desk on the phone, the twins walk over, each giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"...Well, because you told me you did and I never forget anything, so this one's on you, right?" She questioned the occupant on the other side of the phone as the girls walked around the desk and began looking through papers, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"What is your offspring doing?" Michel questioned once Lorelai hung up the phone.

"We need stamps." Tori informed the snooty French man as Rory looked around on the desk.

"Can we have these?" the elder twin asked once finding some.

"No."Michel deadpanned

"Take them." Lorelai said, ignoring him, "What's with the muumuu?" she asked gesturing to Rory's outfit, "That's not what you were wearing this morning."

Tori rolled her eyes at her twin's fashion sense, "She made us go home and change, and then she picked out that." The younger twin pointed at the offending item, disgusted.

"Stop you two." Rory whined, "The only reason I had to go home and change is because Tor spilt coffee on me!" she accused, pointing at finger at her twin.

"Victoria Gilmore!" Lorelai reprimanded, "How could you? Wasting coffee! I'm so ashamed!"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed in mock offence.

Tori playfully shoved her sister, "It's not like I spilt it on purpose, I would have rather drank the coffee, thank you."

Lorelai laughed at her two girls, "Alright you two, but seriously Ror, you couldn't find one made of metal in case anyone has X-ray eyes?"

Rory rolled her eyes while her sister and mother laughed at her, "And now we say goodbye." She informed them as she grabbed hold of Tori and began pulling her away.

"Ooh, hey," Lorelai called out stopping the girls, "don't forget to have Michel look at both your French papers before you go."

Said French man looked up in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah," Tori exclaimed, "Would you Michel?"

"That'd be great." Rory added while both girls gave him sweet smiles.

"No."

"Come on, Michel." Rory begged

"Yeah," Tori smirked, "We'll tell all the ladies what a stud you are."

"Hm. I believe that memo has already been sent." He replied with a sardonic grin.

Lorelai spoke up in a French accent, "Oh, please, Michel. Pretty please with sucre on top. I will stop talking like zis."

The poor French man sighed in exasperation, "Leave them. I'll look at it if I get a chance."

Both girls set their papers down on the desk, "It's due tomorrow." Tori informed him.

"And pay special attention to the grammar." Rory added strictly before both girls left for school.

After leaving the Inn, the two girls met up with their childhood friend Lane and the three begin their trek to school.

"When are you going to let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music?" Rory questioned as Lane slips a Woodstock '99 shirt on over her head covering up the one she left home in.

"You're an American teenager, for God's sake." Tori agreed as she digs through her backpack searching for her book.

"Guys, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem." Lane replied as the three stopped so she could fix her clothing.

Tori nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Girl's got a point."

The trio looked up to see that they were standing in front of the 'Teen Hayride' sign.

Lane pointed to the sign as she slipped on her jacket, "I have to go to that."

"The hayride?" Tori questioned with a smirk.

Rory scoffed, "You're kidding."

She nodded smiling sarcastically, "My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor."

Tori asked, "How old is he?"

"Sixteen." She responded as the three continued on their way to school.

"So he's gonna be a doctor in a hundred years." Rory nodded in understanding.

Lane chuckled, "Well, my parents like to plan ahead."

Rory sighed in pity for her friend, "God, you have to go to the hayride with him?"

The Korean girl nodded, "And his older brother."

Tori winced, "Oh, now you're kidding."

"Koreans never joke about future doctors." Lane informed before asking, "So, I guess the two of you aren't going, huh?"

Rory shook her head, "No, I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours."

The three arrived at school just as Lane shook her head, "Don't expect me to clear it up for you. What about you Tori?"

Tori nodded in agreement with her sister, "I love the cold, but sitting on a hayride with a bundle of sticks digging into my ass is not the way I plan on spending my time."

The girls walked inside, passing a guy standing on the steps who watched them enter. His sight on one of them more than the other two.

The next afternoon once the girls got out of school, they made their way to the Independence Inn to see their mother. They enter through the front door, but don't see their mother anywhere in the lobby.

Seeing Michel at the front desk the two walk over to him.

"Hey Michel," Tori greeted him; "did you get a chance to look over our French papers?"

Without looking up the Frenchman answered, "Yes I finished them and gave them back to your mother."

"Great!" Rory exclaimed, "Where is our mom?"

Still without looking up he replied, "In the kitchen."

The twins look at one another and have a silent giggle on Michel's behalf before leaving him to find their mom.

They get to the kitchen door and can hear their mother and her best friend, Sookie, giggling on the other side

"Mom!" The girls call out simultaneously as they enter.

"Oh!" Lorelai and Sookie jump back and the girls can see that they are both fighting off smiles.

"You're happy." Rory stated curious.

"Yeah." Their mother agreed, her smile growing while Sookie is bouncing in place.

Tori stared at her mother suspiciously, "Did you do something slutty?"

Lorelai scoffed playfully, "I'm not that happy." And the two women giggled again before Lorelai handed each girl a gift bag, "Here."

"What's going on?" Rory questioned the two women.

"Yeah," Tori spoke up, "You're both being really weird. I mean more than usual."

Lorelai scoffed at her youngest daughter's comment, "Open them!"

The twins reach into their respective bags and both pull out a plaid skirt.

Rory looked up confused and asked, "Are we going to...

"... be in a Britney Spears video?" Tori finished her sister's question.

The two adults stared at them oddly and Sookie leaned over to whisper to their mom, "God, it is so creepy when they do stuff like that."

Lorelai leaned over as well, "You're telling me, I have to live with them."

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Tori finally exclaimed.

Lorelai opened her mouth to explain, but Sookie beat her to it, "You're both going to Chilton! Oh, sorry." She apologized at blurting out the news when Lorelai hit her on the arm.

"Mom?" Rory questioned hopefully while Tori stood there in shock, her mouth agape.

Lorelai nodded happily, "You did it, babes. You both got in." she lifted up the letter as proof.

"How did this happen?" Rory cried happily.

"You didn't. . .with the principal, did you?" Tori asked playfully, coming out of her stupor.

"No honey that was a joke." Their mom laughed, "They have some open spots. You guys are gonna start on Monday."

"Really?" The twins cried happily.

Lorelai nodded, "Really."

"I don't believe this!" Rory exclaimed as she walked forward to hug her mom, "Oh my God, We're going to Chilton!"

Lorelai grinned, Yeah!"

The two took a step back and the Twins looked at each other brightly, "Tori, We're going to Chilton!" Rory said, grinning at her sister.

"Hell yeah we are!" Tori cried out as she embraced their mother as well.

"Sookie, I'm going to Chilton!" Rory told her as they hugged.

"I'll make cookies." Sookie told them as the two separated and Tori took her sister's place, "Protestants love oatmeal."

"We have to call Lane." Tori said as the twins moved to the leave the room only to come back. Both girls threw their arms around their mother again, "We love you!" they whispered to her.

"And I love both of you." She replied holding them tightly.

"Ugh, I look awful!" Tori cried as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing her Chilton skirt.

Rory scoffed as she situated her own skirt, "Oh please, Tor, it's impossible for you to look awful in anything."

Tori stopped and considered what her sister had said before shrugging, "True, but this skirt almost succeeds and that is not acceptable!"

Her elder Twin laughed at her, "Come one let's go show mom and Sookie."

The two walk out of Rory's room and down the hall to the front door. Rory stepped outside first, "So what do you think?"

Sookie rushed forward, "Wow, it makes you look smart!" She exclaimed.

Rory laughed at the older woman, "Okay, no more wine for you." She turned to look at Lorelai, "Mom?"

Lorelai smiled, "You look like you were swallowed by a kilt." She then frowned in confusion, "Where's your sister?"

Rory pointed at the front door, "She's right there."

"Tori," Lorelai called, "come on out sweetie!"

"No!" they heard from the other side of the door.

"Well, why not?" Their mother asked looking at Rory, worried.

"Because!" Tori cried dramatically, "This skirt is very close to making me look hideous and I don't want anyone to see me in it."

The three women on the porch shared an amused look, "Okay, well honey," Lorelai started calmly, "You do know that the entire school is going to be seeing you in the skirt on Monday?"

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door until, "OH MY GOD!" Tori cried in horror causing the three of them to choke on their laughter.

"Tori please come out." Rory begged, "I promise it doesn't look that bad."

They waited for her answer, "...okay." She muttered as the door opened and Tori stepped outside in a very long, slightly too large skirt.

"Oh sweetie," Lorelai cooed as she walked closer, "It's not that bad."

Tori looked up a little teary eyed, "You can fix it up, can't you mom?"

Their mom nodded with a small smile, "You bet I can."

Tori smiled up at her mom hopefully.

"What about you, Ror?" Lorelai asked as they all began to make their way inside.

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, you can hem it... A little."

"Ooh." Their mother grinned clapping happily.

"Only a little." Rory reprimanded.

Lorelai nodded in understanding as they walked through the front door, "Okay. Or I could hem it a lot."

"Hem mine a lot," Tori spoke up excitedly, "I'm talking the bottom of my butt cheeks hanging out short." She joked grinning up at her mother.

"You got it; we want the whole school to see what's going on under there." Lorelai agreed smiling back at her youngest.

Rory laughed, "No, you're not. I don't want them to be too short, and we get in trouble."

"I can't believe tomorrow's our last day at Stars Hollow High." Tori exclaimed as they made their way into the living room and over to Lorelai's sowing corner.

"I know!" Rory agreed just as ecstatic, "Today I was so excited I dressed for gym."

"You're kidding!" Lorelai gasped in shock as Tori stepped onto the stool and she began to pin her skirt.

"And I played volleyball." Rory added proudly as she watched her mother work.

"With other people?" Lorelai asked theatrically.

Tori shook her head and laughed, "Oh yeah she played, and she nailed Lindsay Lister right in the face."

"Oh no, honey!" Lorelai sighed sadly.

"No mom," Tori stopped her as she stepped down, "That's a good thing. We hate Lindsay Lister."

Rory nodded as she took her sister's place, "Yeah she's always copying our work in class, plus she's a real slut."

"Oh," Lorelai paused and said, "Well then good for you, sweetie."

Sookie walked out of their kitchen, "Where's your paté?"

"At Zsa Zsa Gabor's house." Their mother answered with a serious face.

"Right." Sookie nodded, "I'm going to the store because you have nothing." She informed as she threw on her scarf, "You feel like duck?"

"Ooh, if it's made with chicken, absolutely." Lorelai replied causing her girls to laugh.

"I'll be back." Sookie called as she walked out the door.

"Bye." The three yelled back as the door closed.

"All right." Lorelai said as she finished, "This will give you two an idea. Go see how you like it."

"Okay," Rory jumped down off the stool and the two made their way to her room, but stopped and looked back over at their mother.

"I love being a private school girl." Rory grinned happily.

Tori nodded smiling just as wide, "Yeah thanks mom, you're the best."


	2. New Boys and Grandparents

The next day Rory was talking Lane and Tori's ear off as they cleaned out the girls' lockers.

"...And we get to wear uniforms. No more having people check you out to see what jeans you're wearing 'cause everyone's dressed alike in boring clothes and just there to learn." Rory finished her excited rant and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Lane replied with a laugh, "there's academic-minded and then there's Amish."

Tori nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'm not wild about these uniforms, but I am excited about the many future opportunities this position opens for us."

The three girls started down the hallway. Rory just had a few books in her arms while Tori was carrying a box full of items from her old locker.

"So I told my mom you're both changing schools." Lane informed them as they came to a stop near the front entrance.

"Was she thrilled?" Tori questioned with a smirk. 

Lane grinned, "The party's on Friday." She handed Rory some books she held for them, "I gotta go. I have to have a pre-hayride cup of tea with a future doctor. How do I look? Korean?"

Rory nodded, "Spitting image."

"Good." She deadpanned before smiling, "Bye." waving as she made her way down the hall.

"Bye!" the twins called back.

"I have a couple of assignments I have to turn in today, so I'll meet you at home." Rory told her sister, placing the books Lane handed her on top of Tori's box and walking away.

Unfortunately, the added clutter to her already full load caused a couple of things to fall out and onto the ground. Tori groaned, annoyed, as she bent down and picked it all back up. She turned to grab a piece of paper and saw a pair of legs standing beside her.

She jumped in fright, "God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise or something." She scolded, not even bothering to look up as she continued to collect her lost items from the ground.

"Rosemary's Baby." The pair of legs responded in a deep voice, catching onto her reference.

Tori paused, shocked, and looked up. He was beautiful. The boy was tall and broad with silky chestnut locks that fell a bit into his eyes, and beautiful big grey/blue eyes.

"Yeah..." She breathed out in awe at the sight in front of her as she slowly got to her feet.

"Well, that's a great movie." He informed her with a lovely smile, "You've got good taste."

Tori smiled back at him shyly and looked down at the books in her hand. What was wrong with her? She was never shy. Speak damn you!

"Are you moving?" He finally asked her after a minute of silence.

"No, just my books are." She informed him with a shake of her head, and then looked at him curiously, "I've never seen you around before. Are you new here?"

The handsome boy nodded, "Yeah, my family just moved here from Chicago."

"Ah," she smiled, "Chicago. The Windy city."

He chuckled at her, "Yeah. Yeah, that's the place. I'm Dean."

Tori grinned finally getting her tongue working correctly again, "Well welcome to Stars Hollow Dean, I'm Tori."

"Tori." He repeated her name with a soft smile.

She nodded, "Well technically its Victoria, but I go by Tori."

Dean grinned, "Victoria. I like that. Beautiful name.

"Thanks," Tori smiled back, "It's my mother's name, too, well her middle name. She named me and my twin after herself." She informed him, chuckling, "She said it was an act of feminism, though I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision."

Dean laughed but looked curious, "You've got a twin?"

"Mhm," She nodded, "Not identical though, fraternal twin, Rory."

Dean nodded, understanding, "Well, I better go."

"Oh, okay!" Tori gave an understanding smile, wishing they could talk longer but she probably scared him off with her awkwardness.

"I have to go look for a job." He explained further, not wanting her to think he was bailing.

"Ah, okay. Well then, good luck." She offered, her smile becoming a bit more believable.

"Thanks." He replied as he started to walk away.

"Oh, wait." Tori called and he turned back to look at her, "You should check with Miss Patty."

"What?"

She chuckled, "About a job." She expanded, "You should check with Miss Patty. She teaches dance here."

Dean frowned in confusion, "I. . .I don't really dance much."

Tori laughed at him, "No, no, she just knows everything that's going on in town." She explained further, "She'll know if someone's looking."

"Oh," Dean nodded and smiled in appreciatiation, "great thanks."

"No problem." She returned the smile and he turned to leave again.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" He asked walking back over towards her.

"Uhm," Tori pretended to think about it before smiling brightly, "Nothing, well I need to throw some of this stuff away, but nothing important" 

"Well," Dean began, "maybe you could show me where this Miss Patty's place is."

Tori nodded, "Yeah, I could do that. Let's go."

Dean moved to grab the box of stuff she had sat on the ground and the two teens make their way out of school.

"So, have you lived here all your life?" Dean asked once they exited the building.

Tori nodded, "Basically, I was actually born in Harford, and we moved here not long after."

"Well, that's not far."

"Nope," She shook her head, "Thirty minutes with no traffic."

"Really?" He asked grinning.

Tori chuckled, "My twin timed it one day."

He chuckled, "Okay, then."

"That's what I said when she told me." Tori agreed as they laughed.

"So, how do you like Pride and Prejudice so far?" Dean asked as they passed the bakery.

Tori smiled brightly, "Oh, it's really good. I'm enjoying it."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's my first Austin. I know it's kind of cliché to pick Pride and Prejudice as your first Austin but. . ." She paused, coming to a stop and looked up at him curiously, "hey, how did you know I was reading Pride and Prejudice?"

"Uh,..." He froze, caught, "well, I've been watching you."

Her eyes widened, "You've been watching me?"

Dean shook his head, "I mean, not in a creepy, like, "I'm watching you" sort of way. I just..." he paused and shrugged, "I've noticed you."

"Really?" She questioned, curious "When?"

He sighed, "Every day." He shrugged again and nodded in the opposite direction, "After school you come out and you sit under that tree there and you read. Last week it was Madame Bovary. This week it's Pride and Prejudice."

Tori frowned in confusion, "But why would you..."

"Because you're nice to look at," She smiled at him, flattered, "and because you've got unbelievable concentration."

"What?"

"Last Friday these two guys were tossing around a ball and one guy nailed the other right in the face." He explained, "I mean, it was a mess, blood everywhere, the nurse came out, the place was in chaos, his girlfriend was all freaking out, and you just sat there and read." He shrugged and smirked, "I mean, you never even looked up. I thought, 'I have never seen anyone read so intensely before in my entire life. I have to meet that girl.'"

Tori blushed and laughed nervously, "Maybe I just didn't look up because I'm unbelievably self-centered."

He nodded, "Maybe, but I doubt it." And the two smiled at each other before continuing on their way.

Later that evening after parting ways with Dean, Tori met up with Rory outside of their house and spent a couple of minutes telling her all about the cute new boy before the two went inside to grab their mother so they could go to Luke's for dinner.

The three of there were sitting quietly at their table eating dinner when Lorelai finally spoke up, "So, you two were late getting home tonight."

"Yeah," Rory said nervously, "we went to the library." Tori looked at her sister in confusions. They hadn't been at the library together.

"Oh." Lorelai nodded, oblivious to her eldest child's lie, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner with your grandparents' tomorrow night."

The two young girls looked up in confusion. They never went to their grandparents' unless they absolutely had to.

"We are?" Rory questioned curiously.

"Mmhmm." Her mother responded vaguely

"But it's September." Tori added with a puzzled frown.

Their mom sighed, "So?"

"So what holiday's in September?" Tori asked and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?" Lorelai snapped, aggravated with all the questions.

"Fine." Rory mumbled.

"Sorry." Tori finished, both girls staring down playing with their salads.

Their conversation was interrupted when Luke brought their burgers to their table.

"Red meat can kill you. Enjoy." He informed them impassively before walking away.

Trying to get the conversation back up and running Lorelai informed the girls, "So, I finished hemming your skirts today."

Tori nodded in acknowledgment, "Great." She replied, uninterested, her mind completely filled with thoughts of the handsome new boy; while Rory acted as though she hadn't even heard her mother speak.

Lorelai turned to look at her eldest daughter, "A grunt of acknowledgment might be nice."

Rory huffed, aggravated, "I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if Tori or I had plans? You didn't even ask us!"

"Well, if either of you had plans I would have known." Their mother reasoned calmly.

Tori shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her sister asked, "How?"

"Well, one of you would have told me." Lorelai explained.

Rory scoffed, "We don't tell you everything. I have my own things."

Their mother rolled her eyes, "Fine, you have things."

"That's right. I have things." The older twin snapped as she went back to staring at her salad.

"Um," Tori piped up finally, "I don't have any things at the moment, just in case you were wondering. I'm totally free."

Lorelai gave her youngest a grateful smile for trying to diffuse the tension, before turning back to her eldest "Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight." She attempted to joke.

"Just tonight?" Rory mumbled, not looking up at her mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Their mother asked, finally losing her cool.

The elder twin sighed before looking up, "I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton."

"What?" Both mother and younger daughter asked, shocked.

"The timing is just really bad." She tried to explain.

"The timing is bad?" Lorelai questioned, unbelieving.

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way." Rory continued making lame excuses.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Their mother replied exasperated.

"Plus," Rory began to add, "I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot. Especially for the two of us."

Lorelai ran her fingers through her hair anxiously, "Oh, you have no idea."

Rory continued, "All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie."

"What about college?" Their mother asked her, "What about Harvard?"

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am." She shrugged.

"Okay, enough." Lorelai told her eldest, "Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but I have this covered."

Rory was quiet for a moment before she continued to press the matter, "I still don't want to go."

"Why?" Their mother exclaimed.

"Because I don't." She replied in the same tone, not giving their mother an answer.

Lorelai sighed exasperated, "I have to get out of here." She said collecting her purse and jacket and stood up to leave.

"We have to pay first." Rory said annoyed.

Lorelai turned around and threw the money at the table, making it land on the floor instead, then turned back around and walked out the door with Rory following close behind.

Luke walked over a few minutes later, "Are they coming back?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Tori shook her head before nodding towards the ground, "Money's under the table."

He bent down to pick it up, "Thanks."

"I thought it was my day to be the bitch." She muttered to Luke, who gave her a curious look, before going back to her meal.

Tori finally caught up with her mother and sister when they were passing by Miss Patty's where she was standing in the doorway of her dance studio, smoking, watching over a class of little girls.

"Hey!" Tori called, "Wait up!"

Lorelai and Rory both stopped in front and waited for her to make it to them.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly, finally reaching them, "Whew, jogging on a full stomached is not a good idea."

"Oh Tori, good." Miss Patty exclaimed at the sight of the young girl standing in front of her studio, "I think I found a job for your male friend."

"What male friend?" Lorelai asked looking to her youngest.

Tori shrugged with a small grin, "New boy in town, I'll tell you about him later." She said, pacifying her mother for the moment.

"Oh, he's very cute. You have good taste." Patty grinned suggestively at the young girl, "They need a stock boy at the supermarket." Miss Patty continued, "I already talked to Taylor Doose about him. You just send him around tomorrow."

Tori nodded and smiled at the older woman, "Okay, thanks."

Miss Patty turned back to face her dance class but changed course quickly, "Oh and by the way, who was that nice looking young man I saw walking you home, Rory?"

Rory shrugged nervously, "No one, just a boy at school."

"What boy at school?" Lorelai asked once more looking to her eldest daughter for answers this time.

Miss Patty turned back to her dance class effectively ending the conversation, "Hands in the air, not in the nose."

Rory started walking quickly down the street while her mother was looking at Patty. Once Lorelai saw her eldest daughter trying to make a quick escape she began following her.

"Oh, you're gonna have to walk faster than that." Lorelai called out to her as she chased Rory down the street, "You're gonna have to turn into friggin' Flo Jo to get away from me."

Tori huffed in annoyance at being left behind once again, "I should have just stayed at Luke's and finished my burger." She grumbled out as she smiled and waved, "Bye Miss Patty." before making her own slower pace home.

Tori arrived home just in time to hear the end of her mother and sister's fight.

"You're welcome. Rory, come on." She heard her mother practically begging her twin to talk to her.

She sighed as she sank down into the couch and wrapped a blanket around her tightly.

"I don't want to talk about this. Could you please, please just leave me alone?" He sister groused, shutting their mother down once more.

"Okay, fine." Lorelai said pausing for a moment before continuing, "We always had a democracy in this house. We never did anything unless we all agreed." She stated seriously, "But now I guess I'm going to have to play the mom card. You are going to Chilton with your sister whether you want to or not. Monday morning, you both will be there, end of story." And with that she walked out of her eldest daughter's room and shut the door.

"We'll see." Rory yelled out.

"Yeah, we will." Lorelai called back as she caught sight of her youngest daughter sitting on the couch quietly.

She wandered around the living room, turning on the radio before coming to sit beside Tori.

The young girl offered her mother some of her blanket and they cuddled together on the couch while listening to Macy Grey.

"I'm not going to have to force you to go to Chilton too am I? Because your sister is being difficult enough, I need one of you to be the good twin." He mother whispered, laying her head on Tori's shoulder.

Tori reciprocated, leaning her own head against her mother's, "No, I still want to go. I'm excited about going to Chilton."

"Good." Lorelai mumbled burrowing down further into the blanket and moving to lean against the armrest, "So tell me about this boy." She yawned.

"Well, Tori started, her face breaking out into a grand smile, "He just moved here from Chicago, his name's Dean and he's...just perfect." She ended on a whispered when she looked over and saw that her mother had drifted off.

Tori smiled and kissed Lorelai's forehead as she stood up and let her mother take over the couch, "Goodnight mom." She hushed as she made her way upstairs to her own bedroom.

The next evening found Lorelai Gilmore and her two daughters standing on the front porch of their grandparents' home, staring at the door quietly.

"So, do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?" Rory asked their mother sarcastically, breaking the silence.

Tor gave a soft laugh at her sisters quip, but didn't bother trying to add fuel to the fire.

Lorelai sighed and turned to her eldest, "Okay, look, I know you and me are having a thing here and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

Rory shrugged and snipped, "Fine."

Tori rolled her eyes at the two, "Let's just get this over with." She said as she moved forward and pressed the doorbell.

It doesn't take long for the door to be answered, and when it was Emily Gilmore was standing on the other side.

"Hi, Grandma." The girls said as they smiled at the older woman.

"Well, you're right on time." She greeted, ushering them into the house.

"Yeah, yeah, no traffic at all." Lorelai replied as they removed their coats.

Emily closed the door behind them and walked over to take their coats and hang them up, "I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here."

"Oh, well, we're excited, too." Lorelai said, obviously lying.

Emily turned to face them and smiled at Tori, "Why Victoria, That's a lovely outfit you're wearing; so sophisticated." She complemented.

Tori grinned and smoothed down her dress, "Thank you grandma, I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, Tori's our little fashion guru. She can make just about anything look good." Lorelai interjected wrapping her arm around her youngest daughter's shoulder.

Emily's attention became focused on her daughter then, "Is that a collector's cup or can I throw it away for you?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Oh." Lorelai moved to toss her empty coffee cup into the wastebasket by the front entrance.

"In the kitchen, please." Her mother snapped before turning to her two granddaughters with a smile, "So, I want to hear all about Chilton." She told them as she wrapped an arm around each and led them out of the entry way.

Rory smiled, "Well, we haven't actually started yet."

"But," Tori added. "As soon as we do, you'll be our first call."

Emily brought the girls into the living room where their grandfather was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"Richard, look who's here." Emily called out, catching his attention before moving to fix drinks for everyone.

"Rory, Victoria. You're tall." He said, intrigued, looking up at the two girls.

Rory shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, what's your height?" He questioned.

"We're both 5'7, grandpa." Tori replied for her socially awkward sister.

"That's tall." He informed, and turned his head towards Emily, "They're tall."

"Hi, Dad." Lorelai greeted as she finally entered the room.

"Lorelai," He greeted before telling her, "Your daughters are tall."

"Oh, I know." She nodded seriously, "They're freakish. We're thinking of having the girls studied at M.I.T."

"Ah." He nodded before returning to his newspaper.

"Champagne, anyone?" Emily offered coming around the couch with a glass for everyone.

"Oh, that's fancy." Her daughter commented, taking her own glass.

Emily shrugged, "Well, it's not every day that I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open." She then lifted her glass, "A toast, to Rory and Victoria entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in they're life."

"Here, here." Richard said, his eyes never moving from the paper as everyone took a sip of their drink.

"Well, let's sit everyone." Their grandmother suggested and moved to sit on the couch opposite her husband, while Rory and Tori sat down beside their grandmother. Lorelai remained standing.

"This is just wonderful." Emily smiled at her granddaughters, "An education is the most important thing in the world, next to family."

"And pie." Lorelai added teasingly.

Tori let out a quiet groan at her mother's lame attempt at being funny while everyone else remained silent looking at her as thought she had grown two heads.

"Joke," Lorelai told them awkwardly, "It was a joke."

"Ah." Emily nodded, still looking at her daughter oddly.

No one spoke again after that and Tori shifted uncomfortably. Seeming to notice her unease, Richard handed her a section of the newspaper. She took it and moved slightly closer to her sister so they could share.

Later on that night, the small family had moved into the dining room and was currently eating dinner.

"Girls, how do you like the lamb?" Emily asked her granddaughters.

"It's good." Rory answered her.

"It's not too dry, is it?" She checked once more.

Tori shook her head, "No, it's perfect. Lamb is one of my favorites."

Her grandmother smiled at that, "I'm glad."

"Potatoes could use a little salt, though." Lorelai attempted another joke, but failed miserably.

"Excuse me?" Her mother questioned, offended.

"So, Grandpa," Rory started trying to take the heat of their mother but couldn't think of anything to say.

Tori came to her sister's rescue and finished her sentence for her, "how's the insurance biz?"

He shrugged, "Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay."

"Well, at least you have your new slogan." Their mother teased him.

"And how are things at the motel?" he asked his daughter, taking another bite.

"The inn?" She corrected, "They're great."

"Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful?" Emily informed her husband with a smile.

"Speaking of which," Richard replied, "Christopher called yesterday."

"Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

Richard continued on as though she hadn't spoke, "He's doing very well in California. His Internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." He turned to the girls and told them, "Very talented man, your father."

"They know that." Lorelai snapped at him.

"He always was a smart one, that boy." He smiled at his granddaughters, "You two must take after him."

Lorelai gave a short laugh and stood from her chair, "Speaking of which, I'm gonna get a Coke. Or a knife." She said as she stormed out of the room.

Once she was out of the room Tori looked between her grandparents as she murmured, "I think I'd rather be more like mom."

They all looked at her curiously but didn't request that she elaborate.

After their mother had been gone for a good minute Rory nudged her sister and started to stand up, Tori followed her sister's example, "I think we're gonna go talk to her..."

"No, I'll go." Emily cut her off, causing the two girls to sit back down, "You two stay and keep your grandfather company."

The two continued to sit there as their grandmother left the room. Tori started picking at her food while Rory just sat there with her hands in her lap and their grandfather stared at them.

"The wrong way? How could I have taken it the wrong way? What was open to interpretation?" They suddenly heard Lorelai exclaim.

"Keep your voice down." Emily snapped at her daughter.

"No, Mother. I can't take it anymore. Tonight just seems like a nightmare." Tori shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

They continued to hear snippets as the conversation continued, making the two girls feel extremely awkward.

"Well, I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my kids' school, was I?" The twins looked over at each other wide eyed at hearing their mother's confession.

"No, you certainly weren't." Emily snapped back as Tori reached out for her sister's hand, "But you're too proud to let them know where you got it from, aren't you? Well, fine, you have your precious pride and I have my weekly dinners. Isn't that nice? We both win."

The sister's jumped out of their stupor at the sound of their grandfather snoring from where he had fallen asleep in his chair.

After everything had been concluded and they had all said goodbye the three young Gilmore women walked out of the house.

Lorelai sighed as she leaned against the brick wall.

"Mom?" The twins questioned, worried.

She smiled at her girls, "I'm okay. I just. . .do I look shorter?" She asked, "'Cause I feel shorter."

"Hey, how 'bout I buy you a cup of coffee?" Rory suggested with a small smile.

"Aw, yeah." Lorelai grinned as she wrapped her arms around the two and they walk to their car, "Tori, you drive, though, okay, 'cause I don't think my feet will reach the pedals."

Tori decided to just drive her mother and sister to Luke's while she went home. She figured the two of them needed to have a talk. Rory had already told her sister what was going on and why she hadn't wanted to go to Chilton.

Thomas Bennett, one of the most popular guys in their school had talked to Rory the same day she had met Dean, and asked her to help him with some of the school work, and then he walked her home.

Rory had been in love with the boy since third grade, so when he finally decided to speak to her just before they leave the school, she had kind of freaked out; but Tori was able to calm her sister down and reassure her that she would still get to see and talk to the boy.

Now she just needed to explain it to their mother. Besides, Tori was exhausted after that fiasco of a dinner and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

She dropped the two ladies off and took herself home where she got ready for bed and laid down, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. ChapterTwo:Lorelais First day at Chilton

The three Gilmore ladies were relaxing on their front porch the night before their first day at Chilton. Tori was sitting in front of her twin so she could paint her nails while their mother was working on Rory's toes.

Rory took a small break from painting to squirts some whipped cream into her mouth.

"That's nice." Lorelai teased her eldest.

Rory grinned, "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Don't move, please." Their mother requested when Rory began to shift.

"So, why are you insisting on doing this?" Rory asked their mother was she moved on to Tori's other hand.

Lorelai shrugged, "Well, because you two starting private school tomorrow."

"Yeah mom," Tori laughed and grinned, "but she's going to be wearing shoes. Nobody's gonna see her feet."

Their mother nodded and smirked, "Okay, but everybody knows that private school girls are bad, and bad girls always wear red nail polish."

"There!" Rory exclaimed and screwed the cap back on the polish, "All done, Tor."

Tori pulled her hand and started blowing on her nails, "Thanks, sis."

There was a small lull in the conversation.

"Are you two nervous?" Lorelai questioned, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Tori asked, looking up from her nails.

"About starting Chilton."

"Well, I wasn't until I heard about all those bad girls." Rory joked causing them all to snicker.

They were all silent again until Lane came running up waving a CD in the air, "Guys, guys! New CD - XTC, Apple Venus Volume 2."

Lorelai jumped up and squealed, "Oh, woo, nails done!" and began following Lane inside.

"But you only finished half my toes!" Rory called to her mother, exasperated.

"Who cares? You're gonna be wearing shoes anyway!" Lorelai yelled back as she entered the house.

Tori chuckled at their scatterbrained mother and moved to take her previous seat, "I'll finish them for you, Ror."

Rory smiled at her twin, "Thanks." She was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you nervous?"

Tori shrugged as she continued working on her sister's toes, "A little, but my excitement outweighs it."

Rory nodded, "Me too."

Tori took a moment to look up at her sister and the two shared an enthusiastic smile.

The next morning Tori woke up an hour earlier that her sister so she could make herself look presentable, she was starting at a new school and she had to make sure she looked amazing for her first day. By the time Rory woke up she had already showered and fixed her hair and makeup.

Tori slipped her uniform on and made her way into the kitchen to get a pop tart while Rory got ready.

Her twin walked into the kitchen not long after and grabbed her own breakfast.

"Is mom awake yet?" Tori asked her sister not bothering to look up as she continued to eat and read her book.

Rory sighed, "I'll go make sure." She said as she left the room and headed up stairs.

"Mom!"

Tori heard her sister exclaim and sighed, "Guess that means no." She mumbled.

After a few minutes Rory came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, "She was still asleep!" she exclaimed.

Tori smirked as she grabbed their mom's purse and keys, "I figured." She stood from the table and the two walked into the living room to wait for their mother.

"This sucks! This sucks! This sucks!" Lorelai cried from upstairs.

"It's 7:18!" Rory yell up the stairs.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Their mother exclaimed back.

Lorelai raced down the stairs in a pink tie die shirt, blue jean shorts, and brown cowgirl boots.

"It's 7..."

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" Lorelai cut her eldest daughter off.

The two girls stopped and started at their mother, looking over her outfit.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rory shrugged.

"We just didn't know the rodeo was in town." Tori smirked at her and the girls snickered.

"All right, that's it." Lorelai snapped, and grabbed a picture from the desk by the front door, "I'm bringing the baby pictures." She started out the door.

"No!" Rory cried chasing after their mom.

Tori followed suit, exclaiming, "I'm sorry!"

"We love the rodeo!"

"The rodeo rules!"

"Mom!"

The ride to Chilton was filled with anxiety and nervous energy, and when they finally arrive, the three of them sat in the car and stare up at the building in wonder.

"I remember it being smaller." Rory frowned, nervously.

Their mother nodded, "Yeah. And less. . ."

"Off with their heads." Tori finished, looking out at everything in awe.

Lorelai nodded again, "Yeah." She tilted her head and peered up at the building, squinting her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" The twins questioned simultaneously.

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower."

Tori snickered at her mother's reply, but she had to admit that she was quite nervous about this. A part of her desperately wanted to ask her mother to turn around and take her back to Stars Hollow High.

"So, how do we look?" Rory questioned, unknowingly snapping her sister out of her fearful thoughts.

Lorelai turned and smiled proudly at her daughters, "You both look great."

"Really?" Tori questioned fiddling nervously with the hem of her shorter skirt.

Their mother turned and placed a comforting hand on her youngest daughter's knee, "Really. You are amazing kids. You have earned this." She smiled proudly, "You two just go in there and show them what smart really is. I love you. Just call me if you need me."

Tori sighed and smiled as she reached for the handle, "Thanks mom, love you too." She was about to open the door when Rory spoke up.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Call me if you need anything." Their mother shot them a wicked grin, "I'm great at making up dirty cheers."

"You have to go in with us." Rory exclaimed causing two sets of eyes to stare at her in shock.

"What?" Tori questioned loudly, she didn't want anyone to see her mother dressed like that walking into school with her.

"Rory, come on." Their mother pleaded.

But the elder Gilmore sister was hearing none of it, "You have to meet the headmaster."

Tori groaned and waved her hand in their mother's direction, "But look at her, Rory!"

Lorelai frowned at her youngest, a bit offended, but agreed, "I can't meet anybody who does anything in there dressed like this."

"Mom!"

"No," She shook her head, "I look like that chick from that movie about the cousins... what's the name of it?"

"The Dukes of Hazard." Tori offered sulkily, already knowing Rory was going to get her way and they were going to have to walk through their new private school with 'Daisy Duke'.

"This is our first day. You are not getting out of going in there with us. Period." Rory enforced, not letting either of them off the hook.

Both mother and youngest daughter let out matching groans as they all exited the jeep. On their way towards the building, two women walking by stopped and stared at Lorelai's outfit.

She smiled and nodded at them, "Good morning."

The women shared a look, then walked away, not even bothering to greet her back.

"Oh, well, we're gonna be the best of friends." Lorelai commented sarcastically as she threw on her long black coat, trying to hide her outfit, "So, where do we go?"

Rory pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and checks it, "Uh, the Ambrose building."

"Which is?" Their mother asked as they look around at all the big stone buildings surrounding them.

"The big, scary one." Tori offered sarcastically crossing her arms.

Lorelai threw her hands up and mock glared at her daughter, "Oh, great. Thanks for the input."

Tori just smirked in reply and shrugged, "Just trying to be helpful."

"Lost?" A well dressed man asked as he approached them.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai answered, "Uh, we're looking for the headmaster's office, the Ambrose building."

He nodded his head and pointed to the building they were standing in front of, "Ah, okay. Well, this is it right here. You just go inside, down the stairs, make a left and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall."

"Great. Thank you." She smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome."

Rory grabbed Tory and Lorelai's arms, ready to pull them away towards the building, but the man extended his hand for a shake, stopping them.

"Um, I'm Ian Jack. My daughter Julia goes to school here."

Lorelai shook his hand, "Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Um, these are my daughters, Rory and Tori."

"Your daughters? Really?" He questioned in disbelief, something Lorelai was used to by now.

"Yup."

"Wow, that's great." He stuttered awkwardly, "Uh, I mean, daughters are a great thing."

"We're big fans." She answered sardonically with a smirk.

"So, is your husband here? I'd love to meet him." Ian offered, covertly.

"I'm not married." Lorelai informed him, obviously flirting back, "I'd love to meet your wife, though."

"I'm divorced."

"Shame."

"Yeah."

The two teens shared a look and rolled their eyes at their mother before Rory finally spoke up, "Excuse me. We really gotta. . ."

"Right!" Lorelai seemed to snap back to reality, "We gotta go meet the big guy, and I gotta, uh, get back to work." The three of them finally start to walk away.

"Oh, where do you work" Ian asked drawing Lorelai back towards him.

"At an inn." She answered, "The Independence Inn. I run it."

"Really?"

"In a different outfit, of course." She teased.

Ian laughed at her lame joke, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Lorelai. Good luck in school, girls. I'll tell Julia to look out for you."

Rory smiled nicely, "Great..."

"...Thanks." Tori finished with a smirk.

The man eyed the two girls curiously for a moment before waving goodbye to the three, "See you."

As he walked away Lorelai stared after him, smiling to herself, "What a nice, nice man." She spoke up dazedly.

Tori smirked up at her mother. "You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She grinned back at her youngest.

"Do you want me to get you a mirror?" Rory questioned rudely, her nerves were starting to get to her.

Lorelai's smile faded, "I'm back. Let's go." And they were finally able to make it inside the Ambrose building.

The Gilmore girls walked into the Ambrose building and followed Ian's directions, leading them to stand right outside the headmaster's door.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked turning first left then right to look over at her girls.

Both shook their heads simultaneously, "No."

Their mother nodded and looked towards the door again, giving them a moment before asking again, "You ready now?"

There was two deep sighs from her both sides of her, "Yes." They answered this time.

They pushed open the double doors and stepped into the entrance room immediately heading for the secretary working at her desk and Lorelai cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me."

The secretary looked up at them quickly, and the three of them jumped back slightly, startled.

"Oh! How. . .wow, hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore." She stuttered out, "These are my daughters, Lorelai Gilmore. . .'cause I named her after me; and Victoria Gilmore, also named after me." Lorelai began to ramble, "I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol."

Seeing the secretary's blank face, she cleared her throat, "Never mind. Um, but we call them Rory and Tori. It's short for Lorelai, and Victoria but they'll answer to either one, or even 'Hey, you' depending on the. . ." Rory nudged her as Tori let out a groan of embarrassment, "Uh, is the headmaster here?"

The secretary stood up, "One moment." She ordered and walked through the door behind them, letting it shut as she entered.

Lorelai ducked down and whispered, "See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on." And Tori snickered at her mother's comment while Rory just rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

A moment later, the door re-opened and the secretary came back through, "Headmaster Charleston will see you now."

Tori leaned over and whispered to her mother, "Sounds like a trap, I say we turn back now, before it's too late."

Lorelai smirked at her youngest daughter's wit but didn't bother answering her back, "Great, great. Thanks." She said in reply to the Secretary's words. And the three walked into the headmaster's office.

Headmaster Charleston looked like a less cheerful, beardless Santa Clause. As he stood to shake Lorelai's hand, Tori noticed he had a certain presence about him that let you know he was in charge.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm Headmaster Charleston." He greeted.

Lorelai smiled back "Hi, it's really nice to meet. . ." She trailed off as she looked around the room and saw her mother sitting on the couch, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

The twins turned sharply at their mother's words and stared, shocked at the sight of their grandmother.

Emily stood up and walked over to them, "I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school." She smiled at both girls, "Rory, you look wonderful in that uniform! And Tori, my goodness you look positively radiant."

Tori blushed while Rory smiled happily, "Thank you, grandma."

Lorelai chuckled anxiously, "Uh, you didn't have to come all the way out here, Mom."

"Well, this gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of our girls." Emily smiled at her granddaughters.

Lorelai nodded towards the headmaster and stated, "You're Hanlin."

"Hanlin Charleston." He concurred.

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together." Tori's grandmother informed them with a smile.

"Wow, that's great." Lorelai smiled falsely.

"Your father and I are golf rivals." Headmaster Charleston added, not seeming to notice the tension between the two elder Gilmore women, "We're still fighting it out to see which one is worse."

"Oh, yes. We're all old friends." Emily agreed with a smile.

"Well, there's nothing like friends. Especially if they're old . . . ones." Lorelai trailed off with a strained smile.

"Well," Headmaster Charleston began as he returned to his seat, "would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?"

The twins' eyes widened at his words and stared anxiously up at their mother who was also looking a bit nervous, "Oh, no. No, I'm fine."

"I'm afraid they were a little overzealous with the furnace this morning. It's quite warm in here."

"I like it warm." Lorelai declined politely.

Emily rolled her eyes at her daughter's odd behavior, "Lorelai, take off your coat and sit down. You don't want Hanlin to think you're rude."

Tori sighed in resignation as her mother reluctantly removed her coat. Emily Gilmore and Headmaster Charleston looked on in disbelief and aversion while her two daughters looked away, embarrassed.

Tori leaned towards her sister and whispered, "You're the one who demanded she come with us." Rory didn't reply, choosing instead to elbow her sister softly.

Lorelai smiled, embarrassed, "Laundry day." She said simply, hoping to move on from this situation.

"Hanlin, did you know that Tori has a 4.5 grade average?" Emily began proudly, trying to divert the conversation away from the current awkwardness, "And Rory is not far behind her with a 4.0."

"I'm sure he does, Mom." Lorelai drawled, rolling her eyes.

"These are very special girls." Emily said to Hanlin smiling at both her granddaughter, "You take good care of them."

"We'll do our best, Emily." He assured the eldest Gilmore with a smile.

"Oh, God. My girls are not gonna be a problem." Lorelai promised, "They're both totally low maintenance, well Rory more so than Tori; but they're both like a Honda. You know, they're just easy, just. . .." upon noticing the weird looks she was getting from everyone in the room, Lorelai drifted off and cleared her throat, "nice office."

"Well, I don't think we should take up anymore of your precious time." Emily interjects, trying to take the focus off her bumbling daughter. She collected her coat and pure, "Hanlin, it was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love." She requested as she placed a parting, friendly kiss on the elder man's cheek.

Hanlin smiled and nodded, "Tell Richard I'll see him at the club Sunday."

Emily moved towards her granddaughters, "Have a wonderful day, Rory." She kissed her cheek before moving to her youngest granddaughter and doing the same, "And Tori I expect a call later, I want to hear all about it."

She gave one last smile at the occupants of the room before turning to her daughter, "Do you need a ride or is your horse parked outside?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother as she moved to shake the headmaster's hand, "It was so nice to meet you." She then turned to her two girls and bent down to kiss their foreheads, "Have a great day."

As she turned to leave the headmaster spoke up, "Oh, you don't want to forget your coat."

Turning back, Lorelai gave an amused smile, "Oh, no, 'cause that would be embarrassing." She retrieved her coat and followed her mother out of the office.

After their mother and grandmother had left, Headmaster Charleston informed the girls that he would be taking a moment to speak with each of them individually. With Rory being the eldest, she had gone first while Tori had waited in the front office with the scary secretary.

She hadn't been sitting out there for too long when the door was opened and her twin stepped out, "You're turn."

Tori stood up and moved towards the entrance. Before going in, she turned to Rory, "Should I be scared?"

Her sister gave a nervous shrug and a small nod as she sat down in Tori's vacated seat.

Gulping nervously, Tori entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Headmaster Charleston and took a seat across from him.

The room was silent for a moment as he looked through her transcript folder. Finally after what felt like forever he spoke,

"Much like your sister, you're obviously a bright girl, Miss. Gilmore." Headmaster began.

Tori smiled politely, "Thank you."

"You both have excellent grades, the teachers like you, in fact I have a very glowing letter of recommendation from your art teacher here, but that is where the similarities seem to stop." He continued as he looked up at her curiously, "While your sister had little to no social activities, it says here that at your previous school you were on the cheerleading team, the school year book, and you were teacher's assistant in your art class. That is quite a fair bit of social activities to be involved in while attending AP classes and keeping your grades up."

Tori blushed, "Thank you headmaster, I also volunteer at the local dance studio in my hometown, teaching the younger children ballet."

He nodded his head, "Good, this is all very impressive. So, what are your aspirations?"

"I want to go to Yale and study Architecture" She informed him with a bright smile.

"On your way to being. . ."

Tori shrugged and crossed her legs nervously, "I want to become the best me I can strive to be, while doing what I love," She took a breath, "My goal is to graduate from Yale and move to New York to begin working for the Gensler Architect firm."

"Really?" He questioned, intrigued.

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"You know, Andrew Cohen, the CEO of Gensler Architecture is an old friend of mine. We went to Cornell together." He chuckled at Tori's wide eyed look, but moved on, "Why do you wish to be an architect?"

Tori stopped for a moment to think about how she wanted to word her answer, "The sight of old buildings is fascinating. Just looking at something to strong and sturdy and knowing that a hundred years ago someone was standing there and seeing the same building I am today is amazing to me. One day I want someone to be staring up at a building I designed and have it inspire them the way I have been inspired."

She smiled anxiously, "I've always enjoyed architecture and I have always had an artistic eye. I love drawing and painting, and the thought of designing something beautiful that millions of people can appreciate for years to come is an exciting notion."

Once she had finished her little speech, Headmaster Charleston sat staring at her with a blank look for a moment before giving her a small smile and a nod, "Well I can certainly see your passion for this particular field and I think you will do rather well in achieving your goal."

Tori grinned at his praise, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"I've known your grandparents for quite some time." He began.

"Yes sir."

"In fact, I was at a party at their house just last week where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten. I'm very fond of them." His smiled disappeared and he became serious once more, "None of this, however, will be of any benefit to you. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America, as I just recently informed your sister."

Tori nodded in understanding.

"You may have been one smartest girl at Stars Hollow, but this is a different place. The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are higher. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get, and there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere, there is a good chance you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life, but not a part of Chilton. Understand?" Hanlin finished, waiting patiently for her to respond.

She swallowed nervously, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, take this to Miss James in the administration office across the hall." He said handing her a folder.

Tori grabbed the folder and stood up, "Oh," she suddenly said, regaining the headmaster's attention, "You're right, the lobster puffs are too die for." she smiled at him one last time and left the room.

Rory stood once she saw her sister exiting the office, "How was it?" She asked after the door shut.

Tori took a deep breath, "Terrifying." She informed her twin as they made their way to the administration office.

Once they made it to the correct room, both girls walked up to the woman at the desk and set down their folders.

"Hi excuse me," Rory spoke up, "We're looking for Miss James."

"Name?" the woman questioned, her tone sharp.

"Lorelai Gilmore. But I go by Rory."

"Mhm," the woman turned to Tori then, "and yours?"

"Victoria Gilmore."

Miss James handed both girls each a piece of paper, "Fill this out, please." She then took the girls' folders and walked over to another desk placing the folders down.

Once they had both finished filling out their paper and turned it in, Miss James handed them so more paperwork. One such piece seemed to be a map of the school.

"Here's the dining room, the science hall, and the theater." She pointed out several locations on the map, "Here's your locker number, and here's your schedule." She handed them some more information "Here's the rules of the school and the Chilton Honor Code. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand. This can happen at any place, and any time. If you do it in Latin you get extra credit. Do you have any questions?" she asked finally?

"Uh, not at the moment." Rory answered, unsure.

"I have one." Tori questioned, and once she had the woman's attention she asked, "Is it only extra credit in Latin, or can I get extra credit for saying it in French?"

Miss James simply stared at her, unblinking, "No, only in Latin. If either of you have any more questions, you can make an appointment to see your guidance counselor, . He handles everything but bulimia and pregnancy. For that, you'll have to go to the nurse or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton girls."


End file.
